Unknown Girl
by sunnylawz
Summary: A girl ninja is transported to a different country while trying to end her life. That's when she meets crazy hyper Naruto in the hospital and thats when she learns that she can start fresh. With that thought in mind she lies saying she doesnt know any thing about herself, but will she be able to keep the act up, or will she have to tell everyone who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue -

There was a small, pale skinned, girl walking down the street, across the field of daisy's at the edge of the village. The People of the village old and young were glaring at her oce again. They always glared at her. And they always whispered horrible things about her all the time. They thought that she couldn't here them, however, thanks to whatever was inside her, she could hear them as though they were talkng normally.

She was avoided religiously. As though she was sick with some incurable disease. So the people of the village would ignore her, push her to the side as if she was just a shadow, or a ghost. Most people in the village didn't even know her name, she was so avoided.

However the girl did have a name, no matter how rarely used. Her name is Angel, Angel Wolf Moon. Last living clan member of the moonbeam clan.

Angel always wandered around by herself, being hated so much she has no friends, and so has a "secret place" that only she knows about. She was walking to that place in particular to get away from her foster parents, as she always did when they would fight. although it was more like she was baing abused more that anything, but the villagers thoguht she deserved it, so they did nothing. Just stayed quiet and looked away if it happened in public, some would join in somedays.

As she walked she thought about everything that had been said about her. Monster, Demon, freak of nature, Devil's child, and even Devil's wife. It had come to the point that even she thought of herself as a monster, sometimes even worse then a monster, she wasnt someone who should even be living.

The other teens, and even some younger kids bullied her relentlessly. They would throw rocks and pebbles. Sometimes even rotten food or other garbage. The ones in the ninja acadamy would throw there blunt kunia at her for "target practice". Some of the jounin helped them with there aim. Sometimes it got so bad that she would temporarily black out. To her it felt like she was just asleep, and when she woke up, people would be injured, places smashed to the ground, and fire and blood and bodies everywhere.

Angel was always trying to apologize for what had happened- even though she had no cluse what did happen. But again she was ignored. It happened a total of 13 times before the worst beating yet had happened.

It was her 15th birthday, she was going to go out and get some dango for herself to celebrate, she had saved up enough change to get three pieces. it happened on her way to the storse, she was humming happy birthday to herself. Something heavy and large hit her over the head, and it was chaos afterwards. it was blurry and there was lots of yelling. Hand, feet and objets hit everypart of her body.

She finally walked upon her favorite spot in the foresat by her village. it was a beautiful little place with a very big waterfall. There wer daisy's and forget-me-not's everywhere. There were even some flowers that she didn't recognize.

"It's perfect," She spoke to herself looking around.

Angel had decided just yesterday, after everything that had happened, that she was going to finally end her life. She was going to do it by jumping of the waterfall. the water was very shallow at the bottom, four feet maybe less. and the actual fll was at least 23 feet if not a little higher. It should work. But first, she was going to sit, and enjoy the rest of her very short life by watching the fall and the fish at the bottom.

She had started walking fairly early in the morning, and took the long way around the village. Angel wanted it to be darker when she got there, and even darker still when she did the deed.

Angel knew that the people wouldn't mourn over her, in fact she was pretty sure they would all celebrate.

She stood for a long moment, letting the water that bounced off the rocks soak her clothes. Then moved and slowly made her way over to the moss covered rocks that made up the wall of the waterfall. Angel climed determindly, slipping a few times, she could have just let go, but she had made up her mind and was goingto jump from the very top.

Angel stood breeathing hard and looked over the meadow. It was nearing midnight, the sky was a dark, navy blue. The moon hung round and full giving off an unearthly glow, it made the meadow look as though there was a light dusting of snow on the ground.

There was something different about the meadow that night, maybe the way the moon shinned, or how quiet it was. Whatever it was, it wouldn't matter after that night so Angel ignored it. But as she stood there she knew, with out a doubt, something was off.

Angel looked over the top of the waterfall down at the small pond below. The water was glowing blue, it was a very pretty sight especially at night, with the long grass and the cattails swaying around the edges almost like ocean waves.

She sighed heavily, she didn't much want or care to look at it anymore. She already planned to mare this beautiful place with her death. She didn't deserve to admire it any longer.

As Angel siletly apologized one last time for all the things she had done, all the people she had hurt unintentionally. All the places that had to be rebuilt time and time agian because of her. She apologized for it all. She was truly sorry, for everything. Even the fact she was born.

Angel faced away from the beautiful sight before her, standing close to the edge. She slowly lifted her arms straight out to the sides away from her body. If some one was to see her they would think she looked like a cross on the top of th ewaterfall. But no one was there. She stood there a moment longer and let the words "I'm Sorry," quietly fall from her lips.

Angel bent her knees slightly and pushed off, jumping backwards over the water. Falling towards the medow she was admiring only moments before.

Aside from the whispered words, no sound left her lips, no scream,no huff of air as it left her, nothing. Just Silence.

When she hit the water there was a flash of the same blue color the water had been glowing.

She found herself lying in what looked like a field of sorts. And there was a man, standing just a few yards away. Angel only noticed this briefly before her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was truly sorry, for everything. And although she still never knew what happened to make people hate her, she was still sorry. The sorrow was plainly written on her face. If anyone had looked up at the clear sky, more towards the mountains, they would have seen her. The girl finally turned, facing away from the edge, away from the beautiful sight that lay before her. Angel, the girl, threw her arms out to her sides, she was standing similarly to a cross.

She stood there for a brief moment, she then said the words, "I'm Sorry." It was so quiet many would have thought that nothing had been said at all.

Angel didn't notice, but she was crying the entire time. The tears silently slide down her face leaving glistening wet marks. Her cheeks where red from her suppressed emotions. She was trembling just ever so slightly. She bent her knees, almost as if she was going to sit. Instead she pushed up from the ground jumping backwards off the waterfall's edge.

Angel didn't scream or anything, she was silent and just let herself fall. Her clothes and hair whipped around her frame loosely. The water's glow steadily increased as she fell. The still that the water had been was no more. It slowly churned getting faster and faster forming a whirlpool. When she finally hit the water, there was a flash of the same blue color, and a very loud booming sound.

Angel found herself lying in what looked like a field. The grass was soft and more vibrant then she had ever seen. The trees where taller and the leaves where so green. The sky an almost impossible blue, it was so bright. As she gazed around dazed, she briefly noticed the man with odd, gravity defying, silver hair. Her vision faded into oblivion as she blacked out.

Naruto was with his team, team seven, going to their training field for practice. Although they would have to wait a few hours foe Kakashie-sensei to get there. He was running up to the field when kakashie-sensei stopped him.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, race me to the training field," I yelled behind me. The bell exercise was fresh in my mind from last week. And all of the days that proceeded from then.

"Naruto, go get Lord Hokage," Kakashie sensei said to me. He was walking away from the training grounds.

"Why", I asked with a frown. Kakashie-sensei was acting different then he normally does. For one, he was really early, and two, he didn't have his perverted book out.

"I found a girl passed out on the ground, I'm taking her to the hospital. Please go to the Hokage and tell him what happened.' He stopped and said, as if it was an after thought. "Also training is canceled for the week." He turned towards me when he said that training was canceled.

I looked at the girl in Kakashie-sensei's arms, and told him that I would and that we would be there as soon as possible. I ran to the old man's office, rushing over the roof tops. I ran into the building past his secretary and his guards. I stopped, panting, in front of his desk after having barged into his office, without knocking. He was reading some papers on his desk trying to organize them. He glanced up and said "Yes Naruto? As you can see I'm busy at the moment." He didn't look that upset at being interrupted though.

"Old Man Hokage! Kakashie-sensei found a girl passed out on the ground at the training field. He was taking her to the hospital. He told me to come and tell you what happened and to go with you there." I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

He stood up and motioned to the ANBU to go with him. We had been walking to the hospital when the old man asked me what the girl looked like.

At that moment I realized, even though I had looked at the girl, I didn't get a good look of her face and told him so. We kept walking to the hospital and when we got there we were ushered into a room by a nurse. The Hokage asked the nurse how she was before they could leave.

"Where not very sure at the moment. The medics haven't told us what's wrong with her yet. We have been waiting for the results." The nurse gave a short bow before leaving the room.

Kakashie was leaning against the window when they came in, but stood when they had entered the room.

"When she wakes up tell me. I will be talking to some of the Doctors about her condition." And with that the Hokage walked out of the room. Shortly after that everyone started leaving as well, except me.

'How can a girl like her be in a place like this', I thought, 'she doesn't even have a scratch on her.' I was still sitting there a long while later when a nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry but I have to check on the patient, if you don't mind, will you please step out?" she asked politely.

"Of course" and with that I walked out of the room. I wanted to wait till the Nurse came out but I had some important things to do. I left the hospital hoping the girl got better soon.


	3. Chapter 3

'It's... so cold,' she thought sluggishly, 'cold... and dark... Where am I? I know... I can't be dead so...what's going on?'

Angel was unaware of what was happening. Her body felt heavy and she felt as though every thing was muffled.

'What is that... it sounds like a monitor... a heart monitor? But why... would I be hooked up to a heart monitor?'

She started hearing other noises and sounds as well. It sounded as though people were whispering. She hoped it wasn't about her. She felt like moving but her limbs felt unnatural. That's when she decide to open her eyes. Angel regretted the decision almost immediately when she was blinded by the lights. When she managed to get her eyes to adjust to the room she gazed around the room taking everything in. A nurse walked by her rooms door at that moment and she decided to get her attention and ask where she was.

"E-Excuse me? u-um nurse?" Angel slowly sat up, "Could you tell me... where I am?" She asked in a quiet voice. The nurse stopped and looked at the bed where she was sitting.

"Well, you are in the hospital of course," she stated plainly. She was holding a chart and wouldn't look at Angel.

"Please, can you tell me how I got here also," Angel whispered. She didn't remember too much of what had happened after jumping off the waterfall. Just that there was a flash and landing in the filed she had seen.

"Well, don't you remember?" She asked glancing up at me surprised. Angel didn't know how she got there so shook her head no to the nurse's question. The nurse put down the chart and came in the room sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, the Jonin Hatake Kakashie carried you here. He was the one too find you. You had passed out on the ground at the training field," she stated looking at Angel with a look on her face that said she was curious about something. She didn't ask her anything though. At least not out right.

"Okay, thank you, for telling me." Angel nodded lancing down at the sheets covering her legs. She was curious as to what the look on the nurses face was.

"Now I'm going to go get the doctor, okay sweetie," she said patting her on the leg walking out of the room.

'Sweetie,' she thought ,'no one's ever called me that before. Or at least, I don't think anyone has ever called me that before.' Angel was having trouble remembering a couple of things, but then again she also didn't really trust these people. She had slowly devised a plan after a few minutes of thinking, but right then the doctor walked in holding her chart. She hadn't even seen the nurse take it with her.

"Hello there, how are you feeling today," he asked while looking at the chart in his hands. His name tag was flipped over so Angel didn't know his name.

"I'm sore and my body feels heavy, but other than that I feel completely fine," she whispered slowly to him. Angel had to convince her body that what she was going to be doing and saying was the truth. Angel had never really lied before, but for this to work she was going to have to do it. She was telling herself to stay calm and take even breaths.

"Okay, I'm going to be doing some basic tests," He said setting the chart down and picking up a pen ,"now please look at the tip of the pen and follow it," he told her. He moved the pen slowly outward from the front of my face, then moved it upwards. " Please try not to move your head," He then moved it to the right, then the left. Down, and back to the tip of my nose. He turned and wrote something down on the chart. He spoke to the nurse briefly, and she left.

"Okay next we're doing a sound test," he said and turned back toward Angel.

He put something on her right ear and told her that if she heard a sound that she was supposed to raise her hand. After that he wrote some more stuff down. Then he did her left ear. It didn't take as long as the first time though.

"Well," he spoke,"it seems that you are half deaf in your left ear. It might be temporary but I want you to come in next month, to have your ear checked again. Okay?" He was writing more stuff on the chart.

"Okay, does this mean that there's no more tests that I need to take?" Angel asked him quietly. She was afraid of looking him in the eye incase she gave herself away.

"Yes," he said, turning and walking out of the room, looking down at the clip board.

She had been sitting there for maybe five minutes when she decided to go look out the window. Angel had had enough of looking at the walls and floor. She moved her feet slowly off the side of her bed. She stood slowly getting her bearings before moving to the windows. She threw open the windows to get rid of the, admittedly very strong, smell of bleach. She had been standing there for twenty minutes, more when the nurse and another man walked into the room.


	4. Chapter 4: MEETING

Recap:

She had been sitting there for maybe five minutes when she decided to go look out the window. Angel had had enough of looking at the walls and floor. She moved her feet slowly off the side of her bed. She stood slowly getting her bearings before moving to the windows. She threw open the windows to get rid of the, admittedly very strong, smell of bleach. She had been standing there for twenty minutes, more when the nurse and another man walked into the room.

Angel's P.O.V.~

The older man was talking to the nurse when she walked into the room. He didn't seem to notice me at first, but he turned in my general direction, and looked at the papers in his hand. I was guessing that the papers were from the doctor.

"So you are deaf in your left ear? that will make life a little difficult for you then," he asked. So the papers where from the doctors then.

I looked at the man confused, "I am only half deaf sir." I was sure that was what the doctor had said anyway.

The man was old, he had wrinkles by his eyes and liver spots on his left cheek. He carried around a pipe, it smelled like tobacco was in it, although it wasn't lit. He had dark eyes and a white goatee. The man wore a large hat the easily shaded his face with a cloth that surrounded the back and sides of his head. It was red with a small White square that had the word Hokage written in red on the white. His outfit also had the same colors, a red haori and a white jacket.

I briefly hesitated before asking him softly, "Why am I here Sir? And who are you?"

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am the third Hokage. That means that I am the leader of this village." He paused and took a breath. "You where found early this morning unconscious at training ground seven." He paused again giving me a look I couldn't decipher. "You where brought to the hospital by Jonin Hatake Kakashi."

It almost felt like he was testing me. Looking for something in my reaction to the name. I had never heard of the name before.

He gave a small quiet huff, like he was annoyed. "Now, will you tell me who you are," he asked.

I had already decided to pretend I couldn't remember anything so I kept going with it. So I lied to him, "I... I don't know." I bite my lip looking back out the window away from him. I was scared it wasn't going to work. "I... don't know who I am." I turned back around mindful of my expression. "I don't remember anything aside from waking up here."

He gave me a look that said he believed about half of it. He hummed and leaned out the door and motioning to a nurse. They spoke briefly and she went running off. I went back to looking out the window and tried to ignore the holes that were being bored into my back. His eyes were like knives, sharp and calculating. I didn't want those eyes on me, and yet I did. He felt safe, warm. His presence gave off a happy feeling that I wanted to just cuddle with. I mentally shook my head, I had a feeling they where going to check and see if I was lying to them. I carefully protected my memories burying them deep in my subconscious. I didn't want them to get even a small glimpse of my past.

When I finally managed the courage to turn around, the doctor had already came back.

Hokage's P.O.V.~

When I asked the girl for her name I had expected to get some answers, however all I got was more questions. She spoke so softly that I had almost missed when she said that she didn't know. She bit her lip and looked out the window, the small furrow in her brow showed that she was thinking deeply. Her body was tense, it was very likely that this girl was scared. Of getting caught in a lie or that she couldn't remember anything. When she said she didn't know her name, I became more skeptical and mildly concerned. She finally turned back around looking me in the eye, "I don't remember anything aside from waking up here."

I was still skeptical, and while I don't doubt that she has some trauma from the experience I don't believe that it would be enough to wipe her memory completely. Then, she was in the hospital for five days. Whatever happened to her was more cause for concern, her scans had came back normal, with a few abnormalities. I was wary of her answer, she was a stranger that had some how gotten inside the village. I turned moving to the door and leaning out waving a nurse over. I sent her to get the doctor and bring him back.

Turning back around, she had decided to look back out the window. I couldn't see her face.

I immediately took notice of her form. Her hair shone quiet beautifully. The blond hair had midnight black streaks all through out. The skin I could see was very pale, almost like snow. Part of her hair had been pulled back loosely, I could see a portion of her back that showed the markings that she had. Swirls that where outlined in dots, the one on her back had three swirls alternating direction with each other, and small branch like swirls coming off the bigger ones. Her papers mentioned another on her upper arm near her shoulder, it was only two swirls with dots that got progressively smaller the father down the swirl.

She turned back around just as the doctor stepped into the room. Her eyes where a deep brown hazel, and they where dead.

I mentioned to the doctor what she had told me. He frowned and moved to her lifting a hand glowing green with healing chakra. She flinched when he placed his hand on her head and again when he sent a pulse through her head. He frowned further and sent a secondary pulse through her, she briefly tensed but didn't flinch. The doctor pulled away and shook his head.

"I can't find anything. Normally the brain has an electrical "echo", These indicate memories however she doesn't seem to have any at all." The doctor seemed just as confused as I was.

It looked like she really had no memory of who she is, or was. I hummed stroking my goatee, "So it seems that you are suffering from amnesia then." She was starring at me, her eyes coming to life. "Since we can't continue calling you Jane Doe, what would you like to be called little one," I asked her with a smile. I was going to have anbu keep an eye on her, but I wouldn't worry too much about where she came from unless she starts to remember. And there was nothing else to do, so coming up with something to call her was a good start.

"I think I would like to be," she paused thoughtfully looking out the window once more, "Moon. Is that... is that okay?"

I noticed that she never spoke loudly, like she was used to whispering all the time. It was like she was expecting something to happen every time she spoke.

I nodded telling her that that was fine. She gave a small smile.

And that's when Naruto had decided to run into the room. He was yelling asking if she was awake.

He didn't pay attention or really look where he was going and ran into her knocking her over. He fell over onto her. I told myself that I wasn't laughing but I knew that I was lying.

* * *

Wow. 1,353 words. That's the most I've written for a chapter so far. So I decided to thank the people reading a following this story. I know I published the first chapter so long ago that some people thought that I forgot this story, but I swear I haven't forgot! And I know that its not a good excuse but it's what happened. Life decided to hit me hard after I first published this. I was watching my siblings full time (my brother is autistic, and my sister was only two) my mom had to go back to school for her job as an at home care aid. and my dad worked nights. I was generally too tired to write anything. Then I moved in with my older sister and started working at the hospital in my home town. I didn't realize how much my mom did for us till then. After that it was work, bills, and housework; almost never having enough money between the two of us to pay for internet. It was the only thing we wanted for ourselves. After that her boyfriend moved in with us and we didn't get along at all really. We moved when our landlord decided to sell the house out from under us. We managed to do it in three weeks though. October of 2016, so the same year, I ended up quitting because of reasons (my co-worker was a bitch and always got me in trouble with my boss). Then my sister kicked me out in the middle of a blizzard two months later. I moved in with my grandma, which was desperately needed. Now I've been working for a year and helping my grandparents raise my cousin (she's 5).

Anyways I'm back. Thanks for listening to my rant. And hopefully I'll be updating much more. No telling how often though, it'll be sporadic.

 **THANKS!**


End file.
